Red eyes
by cat.eyes.cullen
Summary: bella swan goes to her cousins wedding in barrow, alaska. she sees someone she never thought she would see again. but why is this serton someone helping kill the poeple of barrow with a bunch of human drinking vampires
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors note: I own no one (wipe away tears & runs away)_**

_

* * *

_

Red eyes

Preface

This could only ever happen to me. _He _was right. I am a danger magnet. Any thing in a five mile radios that's dangerous comes strait to me. That's why I'm here in barrow, _he's _here as well. His blood red eyes staring into my dull brown ones. I know he forgot me. What we were. I know he probably forgot about what we did. What my birthday present from him really was. I just hope he doesn't kill me. I just hope he's sane enough to listen to what I have to say.

_Well_ I thought to myself_ no time like the present_

"Edward?" I said cautiously.

His eyes held a small amount of recognition.

"Bella"he whispered, so quietly I probably wouldn't of heard him if I wasn't this close to him.

His face started moving towards mine painfully slow. When his lips were meir milimeters away from my own, I was pulled to the ground. My head conected with the floor.

Then...

Darkness


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors note: I own no one (wipe away tears & runs away)_**

_

* * *

_

Red eyes

chapter 1 

the wedding

Guess what? My cousin Evan is getting married to this girl, Sally, and I'm the only one in the family that's going. Isn't it great?

NOT!!!!

So here I am on a plane,_ again,_ so that my parents (or at least one of them) is happy, _again._

The plane had just taken off so it will take a couple of hours to actually get to there.

I can still remember the day charlie told me about Even's wedding

**_flashback***_

_Charlie had just got home and was already eating his food. I couldn't help but notice how the air was thick with tension._

_"So, do'ya remember your cousin Evan, Evan Swan?" I nodded. _

_Charlie had brought him fishing a couple of times when I visited on the summers _

_"Well, he's getting married to this girl Sally her name is, and, um none of the family can make it. His mum died giving birth and his dad died in a car crash two years ago, I can't get time of. Will you please go to the wedding bells? I've already called your school and they said that it's OK as long as you get up-to-date when you get back, and of course they'll give you some of it to take with you cause it would be near enough impossible to do a months worth of school work in a wee-"_

_"Wait. A month?" why a month_

_"Well, he lives in barrow in alaska. The weddings on the eve of the thirty days of night, It's ment to be a lucky day to get mar-" he was just rambling now._

_"Fine! I'll go" what have I done?_

_***end of flashback***_

_'All passengers and staff,please fasten your seatbelt the plane is going to land'_

WOW!. Must of been a dream not a flashback.

"Bella!" I heard a mans voice.

"Eban! Over here" for the first time in five years I sore my only cousin on Charlies side.

Evan.

* * *

**_kk tell me wot u think_**

**_xxx_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors note: I own no one (wipe away tears & runs away)_**

_

* * *

_

Red eyes

chapter 2

Wow he's changed so much in the past five years.

"Hey Izzy, how you been?" he asked causiosly, Oh no. Charlie wouldn't!

"Did Charlie tell you something?" I crossed my arms across my chest and looked at him with a hint of anger.

"Um, n-no. Why would uncle Charlie tell me about your ex?" he said nervously.

"I didn't say that it was about my ex Even" shock and shame filled his face.

"Sorry Izzy, he's just worried about you".

"I know. Come on, I want to meet my cousin-to-be".

_***passing of time***_

Evan look a little exited when we entered his little wooden house.

"Sally, Izzy's here" just as he finished talking a nevous blond haired woman came in the room

"Hi, I'm Sally" she put her hand out infront of her.

"Hi Sally, I'm Izzy" I said shaking her hand.

* * *

**_ sorry it's realy short, I'm at my cousins house and I need to go home_**

**_kk tell me wot u think_**

**_xxx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authors note: I own no one (wipe away tears & runs away)_**

**_warning: lemon in this chapter folks._**

_

* * *

_

Red eyes

chapter 3

I've only been here a week and I already see Sally as a sister, just like I see Evan as a brother.

But, sometimes when i would see Evan and Sally glance at each other across the table or when were watching T.V and I can't help but remember _him_.

I remembered the way we would give each other sly glances in biology or, when he would hold me at night. Just simple things really.

Sometimes I even thought about my birthday, well the night at least, the party I could of lived without.

I found myself thinking about how well we fit together, like puzzle pieces, how the muscles on his back felt under my fingertip's.

But most of all I remembered how it started.

_***flash back***_

_"Bella, I don't think I should stay to night, at least all night" he said in a plain tone._

_"Edward, please I don't want to be alone right now."_

_He huffed and laid down on the bed, on top of the covers of course, pulled the quilt back and stretched his arms out signaling for me lie next to him._

_I happily climbed on the bed and laid in between his arms._

_"I'll stay till you fall asleep OK love?" I pouted._

_"Please Edward, for my birthday" I asked in what I hoped was a convincing tone._

_"Fine" he breath-talked._

_"Thank you" I kissed from his neck to his ear and nibbled slightly on his lobe._

_I moved my arms out from under the covers and slipped them under his top, feeling the muscles along his chest._

_"Bella" he moaned "stop please, I can't control myself."_

_"Then don't" Edward threw the covers off of me so fast I couldn't see where they landed._

_"You shouldn't of said that Bella." his lips crashed into mine and my cloths were ripped of my body leaving me totally exposed to him within seconds. His top was shredded at the same time._

_"Edward" i moaned when I felt him hard against me through his pants. _

_"Fuck your gorgeous" he moved so he was on his knees and started to Un-buckle his pants, shoving them and his black boxers off. His cock sprung from the confinement's of his pants, he hissed._

_"God I need you. Now" he spread my legs with his hands and moved in between them._

_His tip was at my entrance and I moaned. He moved his hands down my legs, from my knees to my ankles and placed them around his waist._

_In one quick thrust he was in me fully._

_I hissed in pain, and he stilled._

_The pain became bearable and I moved my hips, telling him to move in me._

_He slid all the way out of me till only his head was in me and thrust back into me._

_He thrust in and out of me over and over again._

_The sensations he was making in me made me scream._

_Edward was groaning and growling above me. _

_His hands found mine and brought them above my head, somehow intensifying the sensations in me so much that I came, hard._

_Seconds later he exsploded in me growling._

_Edward pulled out of me and put the quilt over me again, only this time with him under it as well._

_"I love you Bella" he whispered in my ear._

_"I love you too Edward"_

***_end of flash back_***

That was one of the last times he said he loved me.

I hadn't noticed that I was crying till someone wiped my cheek.

"Izzy, whats wrong?" Sally asked.

Wiping my face of any more traitor tears I sat up on the black leather couch, and faced the living room window.

"Nothing" I murmured.

"Don't you nothing me missy. I know when somethings up. Tell me, please" she pleaded.

_Maybe it will help_ my inner voice said to me.

"In Fork's I had this boyfriend Edward _(wince)_." I started.

"Honey, I know you miss him but that's no reason to cry" _she doesn't understand._

"Had, not have Sally. He broke up with me a couple of days after my eighteenth and moved across the country" her face was a mask of shock.

"That's not all though. The night of my birthday, I... We...I mean._Um mm._ We-we gave each other our, virginity" I whispered the last part.

"Oh. My. God!" Sally covered her mouth with her hands.

"Sally please don't tell Evan, he'll find and kill him. Please" I begged.

"But Izzy-"

"Sally please you_ need _to keep this a secret,for me, please" she nodded, her blond curles bouncing on her shoulders.

A loud bang brought us back to reality.

"I'm back!" Evan called out.

"Where in the living room!" Sally replied

"Thank you, for everything" I whispered.

"No problem Izzy"

* * *

**_kk tell me wot u think_**

**_xxx_**

**_p.s: charie slept over at billys in the flash back_**


End file.
